


30 Prompts ~ 3 Sentences

by CanYouBelieveItsNotButter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 3 sentence challenge, 30 prompts, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Sounding, Spitroasting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet Dream, gangbangs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter/pseuds/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took 30 of my favourite kinks and wrote a three sentence fic for each of them<br/>Prepare for a lot of porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Prompts ~ 3 Sentences

**Egobang:**  
1\. Car sex  
It was dark save for the dim moonlight glowing through the windscreen, and Dan was seated on Arin's lap in the passenger seat of his car, parked as far away from civilisation as they could manage. Dan's arms found their way through the darkness to weave around Arin's neck, and he rolled his hips down onto Arin's solid cock; they began working to a slow rhythm, Dan leisurely fucking himself on Arin's dick between quiet murmurs and hushed moans.

2\. Deepthroating  
Arin's fingers curled tight into Dan's hair, yanking the man's head further between his thighs and down onto his cock, making him let out a muffled groan around it. He started using Dan, rocking his hips and fucking his mouth while his throat constricted around the head of his dick. He moaned above Dan's strangled noises and bucked his hips wildly to climax, making Dan choke down his thick load before pulling up and spurting the last of it onto his swollen lips.

3\. Dress up  
Dan sauntered up behind Arin, immediately placing his hands around his hips and kissing wetly up his neck to make him shiver. He whispered words of praise, how pretty Arin looked in that jumper and skirt, but his hands quickly wandered down and underneath the material of the skirt, and Dan grinned. Arin was glad to lift the skirt for him, allowing Dan to wrap a hand around his erection that was constrained by the panties and tease the tip where precum was soaking a patch.

4\. Watersports  
Dan breathed out Arin's name hotly, staring up at him with puppy eyes and struggling against the material holding his hands together behind his back. His mouth was quickly held open and tongue stuck out to taste when a warm stream of piss splashed onto his face, and he shifted on his knees to try and get some contact on his neglected cock. Arin started groaning out praise and aiming his stream onto the rest of Dan's torso, dirtying his bitch.

5\. Prostate massage  
Eyes watered and hands groped for something to cling onto, Arin thoroughly enjoying unravelling Dan; he eased the long dildo into Dan again, angling it upwards and moving it around until he found the spot that made him keen and moan, holding it there and watching as his body started to quiver and arch. Dan suddenly let out a shaky sob of Arin's name and his cock twitched, cum dripping out onto his stomach in a slow orgasm while Arin still held the dildo against his prostate.

 

**Rubberbang:**  
6\. Public sex  
Ross licked his lips and glanced back at Dan, bent over the counter in the restaurant bathroom with his suit trousers around his ankles. After a muttered remark of how anyone could walk in and find them like this, Dan eased his cock inside of Ross's stretched ass and Ross moaned just a little too loudly; Dan hadn't expected any of this, but he was pretty sure from the glint in his eyes and the amount his cock was dripping that Ross had.

7\. Double penetration (+Barry)  
Dan was shaking and his eyes were watering at the sting of his gaping, sloppy ass hole being prodded by a second cock, and he buried his face in the crook of Barry's neck. As Ross eased his cock in alongside Barry's, the sweaty pile of boys quivered and moaned almost in unison, Dan in the middle completely blanked and blissed out. When Ross and Barry rocked their hips, cocks sliding wetly against each other inside Dan, Dan sobbed out a garbled plead for more.

8\. Fleshlights  
Ross was practically screaming out a warning of his impending orgasm, his vision whiting out with the overwhelming pleasure wracking his body. Dan bent over him, snapping his hips wildly and moaning while his hand fucked Ross's cock in an exceptionally sloppy fleshlight, admiring how he was positively unravelling his partner's composure. The fleshlight's movements suddenly became slicker and Ross's back arched and face contorted, cum starting to drip from the bottom of the toy.

9\. Blood kink  
The razor edge was cold and sharp against Ross's skin as Dan carved away on his chest with delicate, careful hands; the heart shaped cut started to ooze red, and Ross hissed at the pain, but couldn't stop the small pleasured noise he let out when Dan leaned in to lick at and nurse the injury, smearing the blood with tentative kisses before cleaning it up with his tongue. Ross stared down at the scene with cloudy eyes, lazily stroking his cock.

10\. Daddy kink  
'Daddy' was what it sounded like, but to begin with Dan didn't believe that was actually the word that had come from Ross's mouth, until he started hearing it again, and again. He ducked his head onto Ross's shoulder, groaning out a plead for him to keep saying that and bucking his hips into him even more erratically than normal; Ross clung onto him and cried out the pet name suddenly as he came across both of their chests, Dan overwhelmed by just how turned on he was and following suit with a gasp and whimper.

 

**Razzabang:**  
11\. Shower sex  
Barry felt the tall figure of his roommate press against him from behind, joining him under the scorching shower stream and running hands up his dripping torso and chest. Dan's cock was flush against the small of his back, hot and slowly rocking against him. Short, breathy whimpers echoed off the tiles as a mouth latched onto Barry's neck, and a hand fisted around his cock and began to tease the head.

12\. Mutual masturbation  
Before Dan could register what he was feeling, he was nodding slowly and climbing onto Barry's bed beside him, eyes trained on his friend's erect cock. It suddenly felt way too hot in that room and his pants felt way too tight, so he swallowed hard and eased his own cock out of them, slowly moving his hand over the length. In no time at all the two were unabashedly staring at each other with heated gazes and jerking off lazily, drinking in every gentle moan and gasp the other made.

13\. Sounding  
Dan's hands flew down to grasp at the bed sheets and his eyes pricked with tears of overstimulation, Barry cautiously looking up and asking if he was okay. After the go ahead, Barry continued easing the long metal rod into Dan's urethra, watching intently as inch by inch it slipped in, each movement against the sensitive skin making Dan let out small noises. Once it it was in to the hilt of Dan's twitching cock, he let out a barely coherent sob of something along the lines of 'God so good fucking hell I can't it's so good.'

14\. Wet dreams  
Barry was slowly reaching breaking point, the warmth of Dan's figure behind him and the slow grind of the man's body riling him right up. Dan's hips had found friction for his boxer-clad cock in the form of Barry's ass, and they pressed against it in erratic little bursts, even though Dan himself was still sound asleep and dreaming. Eventually, a stray hand wandered down Barry's unclothed front and to the tent in his pants, and he began to touch himself, palming his cock to the rhythm of Dan behind him until he was struggling to hold in his hard breaths.

15\. Voyeurism  
Dan never was too good at keeping quiet while masturbating, leaving it until late at night when Barry had to be asleep so he wouldn't hear the little breathy whimpers he couldn't contain. Each night, however, he didn't notice the door edge open a crack, nor the figure crouched outside his room, peering in with one hand in his pants and the other clasped over his mouth. Guilt consumed Barry, but it seemed much more worth it as he jerked himself to orgasm and watched Dan's beautiful body squirm and quiver on the bed.

 

**Rubberdoop:**  
16\. Skype sex  
The only sound in the grump space was a quiet wet noise, coming from Barry's desk, where he sat with a Skype call on his computer, his headphones on and his pants around his thighs. He was struggling to keep his eyes open to watch the scene on his computer screen of Ross, desperately riding a huge dildo with three fingers stuffed past his lips to try and hush himself from his family over in Australia. Ross murmured Barry's name over and over past the fingers, tears of pleasure dripping from his eyes, and that was all it took to send Barry over the edge, hunched over the desk and grunting as he spilled his load into his hands.

17\. Thigh fucking  
Ross groaned from behind Barry, and rolled over in the bed to face the back of the half asleep man, wrapping his arms around his waist. First Barry felt the tickle of his hair brush his shoulder, then what woke him up was the prod of a hard cock slipping between his bare thighs. He willed himself not to pitch a tent in his boxers as Ross started thrusting into the tight heat of his legs and grunting breaths down the back of his neck.

18\. Aphrodisiacs  
The next thing Barry knew he was being shoved up against the side of the nearest tree in the park by his doped up friend, and could feel the way Ross's cock was hard and straining against his jeans. Even though it was midnight and no one was around, Barry still had to worry his lip between his teeth as Ross started humping his leg, soon cumming in his pants and whimpering right into Barry's ear. Legs weakened, Ross fell to the ground helplessly, one hand between his thighs and palming at his still throbbing erection, looking up to Barry with dopey, pleading eyes.

19\. Multiple orgasms  
Barry still hadn't cum, face hot and cock painfully hard inside of Ross, who had already dirtied his chest with cum once. Bouncing his hips rhythmically on Barry's cock, suddenly Ross cried out and bowed his back, sensitive cock shooting it's third load of the night onto Barry; drool spilled from his lips as he only just managed to grind his hips shakily, completely fucked out.

20\. Dry humping  
A sweaty tangled mess of limbs writhed on the sofa, tossing and turning in a desperate attempt to get as much contact with the other as possible, until Ross stilled the two of them so he was atop Barry. He was straddling one of the man's thighs, and as he stretched up to connect their mouths in a tongue filled, heated kiss, his leg pressed into Barry's crotch, Barry letting out a gasped moan against his lips. Tongue fucking Barry's mouth to muffle the sounds he was making, Ross humped into him, thighs rubbing against aching cocks constrained by their jeans.

 

**Razzaraptor:**  
21\. Phone sex  
It had been a lonely few weeks without anyone around, and Barry had resorted to what he felt was the lowest of the low. He sat slumped on his couch with his throbbing cock in one hand and the phone in the other, listening to the dirty words of this 'Arin' on the other end of the line whilst only letting out heavy breaths and murmurs of confirmation on his own. The man's smooth voice alone was enough to keep him flushed and rock hard, twitching up into his palm.

22\. Rimming  
The rough scratch of Barry's beard on his ass and the way his lips were working over his hole was driving Arin crazy, hips twitching helplessly. When he felt his tongue probe inside, Arin let out a small cry and bucked his hips back, leaning his forehead on the wall rather than his arm in favour of grabbing his cock that was hanging hot and heavy between his legs. He pumped his cock desperately while humping back onto Barry's face, mouth hanging open in pure bliss.

23\. Vibrators  
Pupils blown and lips parted softly, Arin watched hungrily as Barry squirmed on the sofa below him. He tried pressing the wand against the head of Barry's cock while simultaneously thrusting the vibrator out and in to his ass again, angling it up to his prostate as best he could, and Barry let out the most delicious moan; all the delicate stimulation of the vibrations was turning him into a limp, horny mess, relying on Arin to keep going.

24\. Omorashi  
There was a terrifying moment of silence in the room and Barry froze, pulling the hem of his shirt down over his crotch and bringing his other hand up to cover his mouth. Arin and he watched as a dark patch began to spread around his crotch and spilled gradually down his legs; he had to squeeze his thighs together and squirm to try and stop the flow before it started to splatter onto the floor, and he inadvertently let out a small moan, not noticing the growing bulge in Arin's pants or the flush on his cheeks.

25\. Frottage  
It was surprising that the old desk chair was able to hold so much weight as Barry straddled Arin's lap in it, both of them naked from the waist down. They rested their foreheads together, eyes fluttering shut and little gasps spilling out as the heat of Arin's hand encased both of their cocks; it started stroking up and down, faster and tighter, and Barry couldn't stop his hips from rolling up so their cocks slid together.

 

**Rubberraptor:**  
26\. Pool sex  
Arin chuckled as he backed a grinning Ross into the side of the pool, trapping the man with an arm either side and quickly leaning in for a sloppy kiss. Teeth clinked together and tongues were hastily pressed against each other, and their wet bodies pushed closer and closer until Ross could feel the way Arin was almost at full mast through their trunks. He groaned into the kiss, hooking his legs up and around Arin's hips so he could grind roughly into him, earning small whimpers from Arin.

27\. Spitroasting (+Dan)  
Arin felt so full and it was amazing, being stuffed with cock from both ends like the little slut he was. Dan rocked his hips forward into Arin's mouth, shivering and moaning as Arin eagerly deepthroated his long cock, while Ross relentlessly humped into him from behind, arms wound around his waist and body pressed against his back. A mumbled moment's notice was all Arin had before Ross was cumming inside of him, and soon Dan was too, filling Arin up around whimpers and moans, and bringing him to the edge of orgasm.

28\. Mirrors  
Arin grabbed a fistful of Ross's hair and used it to yank his head to face the mirror, growling dirty words right into his ear; Ross was sat in Arin's lap, both of them on the floor right in front of the full length mirror in Arin's bedroom, Ross being forced to watch every detail of himself being fucked by his lover. Roughly, his legs were hoist up, giving him a perfect view of Arin's cock spearing him open, and he let out a squeak of protest despite how much he loved the way his body was reacting to it.

29\. Cum play  
Pulling out of Arin's mouth, Ross jerked his cock steadily until he was coming with a low moan; he aimed onto Arin's face, watching the white ribbons spurt out along his pretty lips and cheek, the last of it spilling over onto his own fingers which were soon being shoved between Arin's lips, making him taste all of Ross's juices. A sock covered foot rubbed Arin's crotch where his cock bulged in his pants, and he whimpered around the fingers.

30\. Gangbangs (+Dan & Barry)  
Ross was positively being tortured, with a tight ring slipped over his cock to hold back his orgasm while he pleasured everyone else, desperate to satisfy them so he could get his own relief. His ass was already stretched and dripping with cum as Arin's cock sunk into him for his second round, the bucking of his hips urging whines and whimpers from Ross's mouth; it was quickly occupied by something else, however, as Barry came over to straddle his torso and edge his cock towards his lips, which Ross took in helplessly, unable to stop him thrusting too deep for his hand was busy jerking Dan off beside him.


End file.
